


Enchanted Kingdom

by ssh_bbhdy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Fluff, M/M, SeHo - Freeform, SeJun, Strangers, Tagalog, hunho - Freeform
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssh_bbhdy/pseuds/ssh_bbhdy
Summary: Sehun receives an unexpected present on his birthday.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Enchanted Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> Hello po, I have finished this yesterday, not sure kung magagandahan kayo kasi on the spot lang talaga ako nag-iisip ng scenarios at dialogue hehe pero sana give this fic a chance uwu

“Uy Jun, di ka magc-cr?” 

“Hindi, sige kayo nalang intayin ko kayo dito sa labas.” Sagot ni Junmyeon at tumango naman si Baekhyun. Kasama ngayon ni Junmyeon ang dalawa niyang kaibigang sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol. At oo, third wheeling ang ganap niya ngayon. Well, sanay na naman siya maki-third wheel dahil single since birth siya. Studies first? Hindi rin, maharot yan maraming nagiging crush basta gwapo. Eh ang kaso hindi naman siya umaamin kasi crush lang naman daw saka halos mga nagiging crush niya ay out of reach.

“Hayyyy finally makakaupo na din.” Napa-sigh si Junmyeon saka umupo sa bench na nandun sa may entrance. Kakapasok lang kasi nila ng Enchanted Kingdom. Feeling niya pagod na siya agad e hindi pa nagsisimula ang adventure nilang tatlo. Hagya pa kasi sila makapasok sa haba ng pila sa entrance. Matagal na nilang plano mag-EK pero di matuloy tuloy kaya ngayong free sila lahat, G na agad.

Kinuha niya ang cellphone niya sa bulsa at nagcheck ng social media. Busy siya sa pagsscroll-scroll habang naghihintay sa dalawang kaibigan nang may lumapit sa kaniyang lalaki. Inaabot yata ang phone kaya napatingala si Junmyeon. 

“Hey.”

_Luh? Sino to? Hala ang gwapo naman??? Nasa heaven na ba ako? Char di ko pala sure kung sa heaven nga bagsak ko. Eh pano naman kasi si Baekhyun kung ano-anong tinuturo sakin. Tsaka yun nga si Baekhyun ulit, siya lagi ko kasama so hindi ko talaga mapigilang magmura halos araw-araw. Hindi rin ako ganun kabait kina papa. Hay._ Naputol ang pag-iisip niya nang magsalita muli ang lalaking nasa harapan niya. “Hey.”

“Hey ka din. Bakit?” _FC naman netong si kuya pa-hey hey pa._ Pinakita lang nung lalaki yung hawak niyang cellphone na kanina ay inaabot kay Junmyeon. “Huh? Hindi po yan akin. Eto po yung akin.” sabi ni Junmyeon saka pinakita ang hawak niyang cellphone. “Baka sa iba po yan.” _Hindi naman ako ganun kayaman para maging dalawa yung cellphone. Tsaka oo sige burara ako pero mahalaga sakin ang cellphone ko never kong iwawala o mahuhulog man lang. Precious to noh._ “Baka sayo po yan hehe.” Awkward na dagdag ni Junmyeon habang nakatingin sa lalaki. 

“Sehun!” Napatingin si Junmyeon kay ate girl na tumawag at lumapit sa kanila. _‘Ahhh Sehun pala pangalan.’_

“Sabi na ako na nga lang eh.” Sabi nung babae kay Sehun at saka humarap kay Junmyeon. “Hi! I’m Sejeong! If you’re not busy, pede papicture?” Nakangiting tanong nung babae kay Junmyeon. Maganda siya at mukhang friendly naman.

_Papicture? Bakit? I mean bakit sakin? Hala crush niya ba ako? Sorry ate pero si Sehun ang type ko. So ano? Anong isasagot ko?_ “Mali po kayo. Hindi po ako vlogger.” Nahihiyang sagot ni Junmyeon.

Nagulat si Sejeong pero tumawa nalang siya ng konti para mawala ang awkwardness. “No, sorry. I mean can you take a picture of us?” _Ahhh. Sila pala kala ko naman nagpapapicture sakin. Ayusin mo kasi yung sentence mo ate girl, nagkakamisunderstanding tuloy. Baka akalain pa ni kuyang pogi slow ako. Hay._

“Sure.” Nakangiting tumayo si Junmyeon at tiningnan si Sehun para hingin ang cellphone na kaninang inaabot ng lalaki. “San ba?” Tanong ni Junmyeon at sinundan sina Sehun.

Pumwesto sina Sehun at Sejeong sa harap ng carousel. “Ready?” Nakangiting tanong ni Junmyeon kay Sehun. Oo kay Sehun siya nakatingin, masisisi mo ba siya eh marupok si Junmyeon pagdating sa mga gwapo. Na-add na si Sehun sa list ng mga crush niya, at dahil alam na niya ang pangalan i-aadd na rin niya sa facebook mamaya tapos sunod na non, i-aadd na niya sa kaniyang heart. 

Yumakap si Sejeong sa bewang ni Sehun at nilean pa ang ulo sa lalaki. _Sweet naman nila tingnan? Hala shocks bat ngayon ko lang naisip. Taken na si kuyang pogi? At straight siya? As expected, lahat naman yata ng nagiging crush ko out of reach. Hay._ Napa-sigh si Junmyeon bago picture-an ang dalawa. 

“Ah… Kuya? Di ka ba magssmile? Hehe.” Para-paraan lang para makausap si kuyang pogi. Tiningnan siya ni Sehun pero bago pa sumagot sumingit si Sejeong. “Oo nga, smile ka nga. Kahit special day ngayon, para ka pa ring pinaglihian ng sama ng loob.” _Special day? Ah…. Baka anniversary nila._

“Game. 1...2…” Nagbibilang si Junmyeon pero napansin niyang hindi nakatingin sa camera si Sehun. _San ba siya nakatingin?_ Tiningnan ni Junmyeon si Sehun at nagtama ang mga mata nila. _Sakin? Hala! Pafall naman nitong si kuyang pogi parang naghihina tuloy tuhod ko. Di porket gwapo siya grabe! Grabe talaga! Baka matunaw ako niyan!_ Bumalik si Junmyeon sa focus sa phone, pinicture-an sila tinadtad na niya ng picture bahala na sila nalang mamili. “Eto oh.” Lumapit si Junmyeon at inabot kay Sehun yung cellphone. 

“Thanks.” At saka ngumiti ng kaunti. Mas lalo yata siyang nanghina nang marinig ulit ang boses ni Sehun. _Shocks ang gwapo niya ngumiti!!!! Kahit konti lang yun ang gwapo niya pa rin. Tapos yung boses niya??? Siya na yata ang may pinakagwapong boses sa mga crush ko. Sige na kuya ikaw na ang #1 crush ko na-beat mo na si Yixing!_

“Thank you kuya! Bye!” Paalam ni Sejeong saka hinigit paalis si Sehun.

Bumalik siya pagkakaupo. _Grabe ang gwapo niya talaga? Bakit hanggang dito sa EK swerte ako? Wala sa plano kong maghanap ng gwapo ngayong araw pero ako mismo ang nilapitan. Tapos ang tangkad niya pa? Sa totoo lang di naman sa pagiging bitter pero mas cute yung height difference namin kesa sa kanila ni ate girl. Yung balikat jusko kasing lawak ng pacific ocean chos. Pero seryoso ang gwapo pa nung boses, yung mata niya, yung ilong, yung labi, sobrang perfect. Lalo na yung kilay???? Tapos yung name niya. Sehun. Oo pati yung name pang-gwapo. Baka naman po pwedeng masilayan ko siya ulit. Amen._

“Uy! Junmyeon! Nagddaydream ka na naman diyan. Sabi ko tara na.” Bumalik si Junmyeon sa realidad nang marinig ang boses ni Baekhyun. Parang lutang lang siyang tumango at saka sinabayan ang dalawa sa paglalakad.

* * *

“Hoy Junmyeon naghahunting ka na naman ba ng gwapo? Hindi mapakali yang mata mo. Pano ka mag-eenjoy niyan?” mataray na tanong ni Baekhyun. Kakatapos lang nilang sumakay sa Flying Fiesta. Pangalawa pa lang yun sa nasasakyan nila. 

“Babe wag mo sabihing hilo ka na agad?” Bumaling naman si Baekhyun sa jowa niyang si Chanyeol na ngayon ay di malaman kung masusuka ba o hindi. “Ang hina mo naman,” sabat ni Junmyeon. 

“Di ako nahihilo ah. Slight lang.” Tanggi ni Chanyeol sa dalawa. 

“Okay sabi mo eh.” Sagot ni Junmyeon bago hinila si Baekhyun sa braso at nauna maglakad.

“Hoy sabayan niyo ako.” Pero lumingon si Junmyeon at sinenyasan siyang ‘wait lang may kekwento lang ako’. Hinayaan nalang ni Chanyeol dahil ganun talaga si Junmyeon. Mas kaclose niya si Baekhyun at mas komportable siya magkwento kay Baekhyun. Nauunang maglakad sina Baekhyun at Junmyeon, nakakapit pa si Jun sa braso ni Baek para malapit lang at di na kailangang malakas ang boses. Samantalang si Chanyeol naman ay nasa likuran nila, sumusunod lang. May distansya para daw di marinig ni Chanyeol.

Kinwento ni Junmyeon ang nangyari kanina sa may entrance, na may bago siyang crush at sobrang gwapo. “Oh? Di mo hiningi yung number?” tanong ni Baekhyun pagkakwento ni Jun. 

“Hindi. Taken na eh.”

“Pano mo nasabing taken?”

“Di ka ba nakikinig? May kasama ngang babae tapos ang sweet pa nila.”

“Magkasama lang, jowa agad? Eh bakit tayo magkasama di naman tayo mag-jowa.”

“Basta! Jowa niya yun alam ko,” malungkot na sabi ni Junmyeon.

“Oh? Ayos lang yan.”

“Anong ayos? Hindi ayos.”

“Bakit ba as if naman makikita mo ulit yon.”

“Hah! Malay mo meant to be kami.”

“Meant to be ka diyan. Daming alam.”

“Thanks.”

“Pero gwapo nga?” Tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Oo nga! Sobra! Alam mo naman ang taste ko, walang wala yang taste mo.”

“Excuse me, kilala mo ba ang boyfriend ko?”

“Oo. Si Chanyeol. Kala mo ha.”

“Ala di mo naman ako gets eh. Teka, wala ka naman sigurong ginawa o sinabing ikapapahiya mo noh?”

“Ano namang tingin mo sakin.”

“Syempre you know medyo slow ka saka overthinker baka kung ano anong pinagsasabi mo.”

“Grabe ka. Wala naman. Sila pa nga yung napahiya eh. Eto kasing si ate girl sabi sakin pwede papicture. Akala ko tuloy nagpapapicture sila sakin, sabi ko hindi po ako vlogger mali po kayo ganon. Yun pala ako daw magpicture sa kanila.” Kwento ni Junmyeon at napakamot nalang si Baekhyun sa ulo niya.

“Ay meron pa pala hehe.”

“Ano pa? Jusko nakakahiya.”

“Slight lang naman. Inaabot kasi sakin ni Sehun yung phone niya akala ko naman napulot niya lang yung cellphone tas akala niya akin. Kaya sabi ko di akin yon, meron naman ako baka sakaniya yun hehe. Tapos kaniya nga, parang ang galing ko sa part na yun noh?”

“Haynako Junmyeon Kim. Wag ka ngang maglalalayo sakin para di ka napapahiya. Ibang klase din naman kasi talaga yang utak mo layo nang nararating tapos prone to misunderstandings pa.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

Sumingit si Chanyeol sa gitna ng dalawa at inakbayan sila parehas. “Pede na naman ako siguro sumali noh?” Tinanggal ni Junmyeon ang braso ni Chanyeol. At tinulak ang dalawa. “Next ride na?”

* * *

“Seryoso ka na ba diyan babe? Pede pa naman tayong umatras hehe.”  
  
“Hoy Chanyeol Park ang duwag mo naman. Ang laki laki mong tao takot ka. Daig pa kita eh.” Mayabang na sambit ni Junmyeon.

“Kayanga babe. Pagbigyan na natin si Junmyeon.” Napilitan ngumiti si Chanyeol. Kinakabahan talaga siya. Pano ba naman ang taas taas kaya tapos biglang babagsak. Daldalan lang sila habang mabagal na umuusad ang pila. Kahit anong araw yata maraming tao kaya hagya pa makasakay ng rides.

“Babe baka di yan safe?”

“Hoy safe naman yan, ilang years na naman yang pataas baba taas baba wala pa naman akong nababalitaang tumilapon hehe.” Singit ni Junmyeon. “Takot ka lang eh noh. Laki laki mong tao.”

Hindi rin masyado nag-iiimik si Baekhyun, ngiti tango lang kasi medyo kinakabahan na rin siya dahil malapit na sila. First time lang din niya yun itatry. 

“Alam niyo ba nung unang beses na sumakay ako diyan gusto ko na rin magback-out pero nakakahiya kina Kuya Minseok kaya tinuloy ko nalang. Nakakakaba talaga yung paakyat kasi di mo alam kung kelan biglang baba. Pero di naman nakakatakot yung kataasan kasi maganda naman yung view. Mas maganda dati kasi gabi. Tapos yung biglang bumagsak di na ako nakaimik, ganto lang ako oh.” Pinakita ni Junmyeon ang reaksyon niya kaya napatawa ang dalawa. “Parang nawalan lang ng kaluluwa tapos yung mga nakapila nakatingin pala sakin. Buti bumalik din agad yung kaluluwa ko hehe.”

“Kaya wag na kayo matakot, mabilis lang yan tapos masaya pa! Face your fears, Chanyeol hehe.” 

Ilang minuto pa at malapit na ang turn nila. Hindi itatanggi ni Junmyeon na medyo kabado na rin siya. “Sinong tatlo lang?” Tanong ni Kuyang nagooperate. “Kami po!” Tumaas ng kamay si Junmyeon at pinauna sila.

Tumakbo agad si Jun at umupo pero pinuntahan si Jun ng kuyang nag-ooperate, “Ilalagay po dun yung gamit.” Turo ni kuya kaya umalis si Jun at nilagay ang gamit sa purple na shelf. Nung tatakbo na siya pabalik, pinigil ulit siya ni kuya, “Dito po sa Yellow.” _Ano ba yan ang hassle naman ni kuya, bakit kasi magkaiba pa nang kulay tsaka di agad sinabi._

Tumakbo si Junmyeon at umupo sa bakanteng seat na pinaggigitnaan nina Baekhyun at Chanyeol. Naglagay siya ng seatbelt at tumingin kay Chanyeol. “Hoy ayos ka lang?”

“Siguro.”

“AAAAAAAA Jun kinakabahan ako.” 

“SHHHHH ingay mo Baek.”

Nung nagsisimula nang umakyat, tuluyan nang kinabahan si Junmyeon. Nanlalamig na ang mga kamay at paa niya. Naalala niya yung feeling at ayaw niya ng feeling na biglang babagsak. Ang kaninang madaldal at nag-eencourage kina Baekhyun ay pinakakabado ngayon. “AAAAA Ayoko na pala bababa na ako.” Sigaw niya.

_‘Yan na ba? Malapit na? Ang taas na. Sabi ko pa naman hahanapin ko si Kuyang pogi mula dito sa taas pero dahil sa kinakabahan ako di ako makapaghanap nang ayos.’_ Napapikit si Junmyeon at huminga nang malalim. Sobrang taas na. “Yan na yan na yan na.” Sabi niya pero hindi pa rin tumitigil sa pagtaas.

“AAAAA Baekhyun huhuhuhu.” Hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Baekhyun at pumikit. Bumagsak sila at ngayon nasa baba na ulit sila. Napakabilis, biglaan. Hindi nakasigaw si Junmyeon dahil nagulat siya. At gaya ng nafeel niya dati, parang iniwan ulit siya ng kaluluwa niya.

Maya-maya pa ay nakarecover na siya at binalikan ang gamit bago pumunta sa store at tiningnan ang picture nilang tatlo. Napatawa si Baekhyun lalo nang nung maalala ang inasta ni Junmyeon.

“Babe? Okay ka lang?” Natatawang tanong ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol na ngayon ay lutang pa rin at hindi umiimik.

“Grabe, di na ako uulit okay na siguro yung dalawang beses.” Sabi ni Junmyeon habang nakahawak sa dibdib niya, kinakalma ang puso. Lumabas sila ng store at nagpaalam si Chanyeol na bibili muna ng maiinom, di na muna siya sasama sa sunod na ride. Pumayag naman sina Baekhyun kaya pumila na sila sa ride na katabi lang ng Ekstreme, ang Roller Skater. Ito ang pinakapaborito ni Junmyeon na ride kaya sabi niya kay Baekhyun na kapag may pagkakataon, sa pinaka-unahan sila umupo at pumayag naman si Baek.

Medyo matagal din ang pinila nila. Nagkukwentuhan lang sila habang nag-iintay para di mainip. Ilang minuto pa pinaakyat na sila dahil sunod na sila. Nagmamadali si Junmyeon na pumunta sa pinaka-unahan. “Yay!” Natawa si Baekhyun sa parang batang reaksyon ni Junmyeon.

Nakabantay lang sila dun pero may nahagip ang mga mata ni Junmyeon. Isa sa mga nakasakay ay ang kuyang gwapo na kanina niya pa hinahanap. Nanlaki ang mata niya at kinulbit agad si Baekhyun. “Huy yun yung sinasabi ko sayo grabe mas gumwapo ata siya.” Nasa likurang seat si Sehun, mag-isa at nasa harap na seat si Sejeong at isa pang babae.

Tiningnan ni Baekhyun ang tinuturo ni Jun at napatango siya, “Hoy gwapo nga! Mag-hi ka!” Hinampas naman siya ni Jun, “Sira ka talaga, yang nasa harap yung jowa oh.”

“Oh? Bakit di sila tabi?”

“Ewan ko. Pero grabe sabi ko sayo meant to be kami eh!” Pabulong na sinabi ni Junmyeon habang hinahampas si Baekhyun sa kilig. Tumingin ulit si Junmyeon kay Sehun, at nagtama ang mata nila. Ngumiti nang bahagya si Sehun at tinaas nang konti ang kamay.

Napaiwas ng tingin si Junmyeon, pinaprocess yung nakita niya.

“Hoy! Tiningnan ka! Kita ko.” Pabulong na pang-aasar ni Baekhyun. “Tinaas pa yung kamay baka nag-hi! Sabi ko naman sayo mag-hi ka na eh! Kileeeeeeeeeg! Kinikilig din ako bwiset” Sabay hampas kay Junmyeon.

Tiningnan ulit ni Junmyeon si Sehun pero di na siya nakatingin. Nag-umpisa na rin ang ride, dumaan sa harap nina Junmyeon si Sehun pero hindi siya tiningnan. “HOY ANG GWAPO LALO SA MALAPITAN!” Sabi ni Baekhyun paglampas nina Sehun. 

“Sabi ko sayo eh!”

Pagkatapos ng isang ride nakita ulit ni Junmyeon at tumatawa si Sehun. _Nakakainlove naman siya kapag tumatawa. Walang tunog tapos halos hindi pa kita ang mata. I’m weak po. Pero ano kayang nakakatawa?_ Pagkatapos ng isa pang ikot bumaba na sina Sehun at turn naman nina Junmyeon.

“Di ka na ulit tiningnan friend. Once is enough na raw.” 

“Heh. Malay mo magkita ulit kami.”

“Pag nagkita kayo ulit, magpapicture ka na kasi.”

“Nakakahiya! Saka taken na nga.”

“Pero sayang! Baka di na ulit kayo magkita.”

Sumakay na sila at inaayos yung parang seatbealt. “Basta kapag nagkita kayo ulit, papicture ka na. Ako bahala.” Sabi ni Baekhyun. _‘AAAAAA Sana po magkita ulit kami. Dear destiny baka naman po isa pa ulit, kahit last na hehe.’_ Hindi maitatanggi ni Junmyeon na gusto niya ring magpapicture kay Sehun, kasi baka di na nga ulit sila magkita.

* * *

“Sehunnnnnn.” Patakbong lumapit si Sejeong kay Sehun. Kakagaling lang niya sa CR. Hindi na niya inintay si Mina kasi naisip niyang walang kasama ang kapatid. Sehun and Sejeong are twins, mas nauna si Sehun pero hindi siya gustong tawagin ni Sejeong na kuya.

“Where’s Mina?”

“Nasa loob pa. Let’s take a picture together muna!”

“Selfie?”

“Nah. It’s better kung iba ang magpipicture.” Sabi ni Sejeong at tumingin sa paligid, naghahanap kung mayroon bang pedeng malapitan at mahingan ng favor. But Sehun already has someone in mind. Habang naghihintay sa kapatid, napansin niya itong isang guy na nagpphone. _Cute._

“Wait here.”

“Ha?”

“I’m gonna ask that guy sitting under the tree.”

“Ahhh. Are you sure? Pede namang ako nalang, mas friendly ako sayo.” Pang-aasar ni Sejeong, which is true. Hindi naman si Sehun yung tipong sobrang tahimik at alone lagi pero totoong mas friendly ang kakambal niya. He has friends, dalawa nga lang. Unlike his twin sister, na halos buong batch nakakabatian niya.

“Whatever.”

After magpicture at magpasalamat, hinigit ni Sejeong si Sehun dahil nag-aantay na rin si Mina sa kaniya. Mina is Sejeong’s best friend. _He’s cute, I guess. Ano kayang pangalan niya?_

* * *

“Swan Lake tayo next?” Tanong ni Baekhyun bago ilapag ang plato at umupo. Naglalunch sila ngayon kasi lampas 1PM na rin. “Kaso pangdalawahan lang yun diba?” Dagdag ni Baekhyun.

“Okay lang ako, kayo nalang.” Sabi ni Junmyeon.

“Bakit naman? Pede namang si Chanyeol nalang sa iba, diba babe?”

“Parang pinamimigay mo naman ako niyan babe,” pagdadrama ni Chanyeol.

“Oo nga Baekhyun, okay lang naman ako. Magsweet sweet-an muna kayo ng jowa mo.” Natatawang sabi ni Junmyeon. Okay lang naman talaga sa kaniya. Ayaw naman niyang mafeel ni Baekhyun na kinakailangang isama siya lagi. Maiintindihan naman niya kasi nga odd number sila.

“Ah!” 

“Ang baboy naman ng jowa mo, Baek.”

“Oo nga, malapit ko na yan i-break.” Nagliparan kasi ang ilang kanin mula sa bibig ni Chanyeol. At ngayon umuubo siya kasi natalakan yata. Si Baekhyun naman hinahampas ang likod niya habang inaabot ang isang baso ng tubig.

“May naalala lang kasi ako.”

“Sino naman yan?” mataray na tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Dumi ng utak mo babe.” Uminom ulit si Chanyeol ng tubig bago ituloy ang sasabihin, “Nagtext yung kaibigan ko. Nakita ka raw kanina.” 

“Huh? Nakita ako?” Takang tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Di mo siguro nakilala kasi di mo pa namimeet pero yun nasa EK din pala siya kasama kapatid niyang babae saka kaibigan. Tanong ko kung gusto niya jumoin, okay lang ba sainyo?” 

“Okay lang sa akin.” Sagot ni Junmyeon.

“Same here.” 

“Yon! Ayos, edi partner na tayo babe sa Swan Lake?” Excited na tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Hah! Kala mo. Edi kayo nung friend mo tapos kami ni Jun.”

“Babe naman,” whine ni Chanyeol.

“Joke lang eh,” sabi ni Baekhyun saka tumingin kay Junmyeon, “Okay lang ba sayo?”

“Oo naman basta matino yan ha.”

“Gwapo ba?” Tanong ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol.

“Bakit? Pagpapalit mo na ako agad?”

“Arte mo, para kay Jun kasi!”

“Sakto lang, mas gwapo ako.”

“Feeling.” Sabat ni Junmyeon.

Pagkatapos kumain, humiwalay muna si Chanyeol kasi susunduin niya raw ang kaibigan niya. Si Baekhyun at Junmyeon pagala-gala lang. Naisipan nila magpicture, pang-IG kaya napagdesisyunan nilang pumunta sa may Realto. Marami kasi dun na magandang pagpicture-an.

“Jun, dito.” Umupo si Baekhyun sa may bench, kaya kinuha ni Junmyeon ang phone sa bulsa. “One… two… three… Isa pa.” Nagbilang ulit siya bago kinuhanan ng pictures si Baekhyun. Pagkatapos nagpalit naman sila para may picture din si Junmyeon. After ng ilang shots, kinuha ni Junmyeon kay Baekhyun ang phone niya at chineck ang pictures.

“Ang galing ko talaga magpicture, tingnan mo!” Proud na sabi ni Junmyeon habang pinapakita ang cellphone niya kay Baekhyun. Naglalakad sila nang mabagal habang si Junmyeon nagc-check pa rin ng pictures. 

“Tingnan mo naman yung pagkaka-iba ng kuha ko sa kuha mo,” reklamo ni Junmyeon kay Baekhyun pero di na bago sa kaniya ang ganitong scenario. Di naman talaga magaling si Baekhyun kumuha ng litrato. Isasalba nalang ni Junmyeon ang pictures niya sa pag-eedit.

“Huy Jun!”

“Oh, bakit?” Eyes on his phone pa rin kasi nag-eedit nga. “Aray ko naman!” Hinampas kasi siya ni Baekhyun sa di malamang dahilan kaya sinamaan niya ng tingin si Baekhyun.

“Wala ang gwapo kasi nun--OMG yun yung crush mo diba?????”

“Sige, inaannounce mo na sa madlang pipol. San ba?” Tiningnan ni Junmyeon ang tinuturo ni Baekhyun sa kaniya. At hindi nga nagkakamali si Baekhyun. Si Sehun nga. _Dear destiny, sobrang thank you ang lakas ko talaga sayo. Pangatlong beses na to, eto na ba ang sign? Siya na ba talaga si Mr. Right? Ang icing sa ibabaw ng cupcake ko???_

“Huy anuna! Lapitan na natin! Wala namang kasama eh.”

Bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Junmyeon, kinakabahan siya. Knowing Baekhyun, hindi siya titigilan hanggang hindi sila magkapicture. Gusto rin naman niyang magpapicture kaso nahihiya talaga siya. Tsaka takot siya na baka mahuli ng girlfriend. “Nakakahiya, Baekhyun.”

“San ka dadalhin ng hiya mo? Eto na yung sign oh. Halika na.” Hinihigit na ni Baekhyun si Junmyeon papunta kay Sehun kaya wala na siyang nagawa pero kinakabahan pa rin siya. _Sabi nila, kapag inlove ka, tumitigil ang mundo mo, bumibilis ang tibok ng puso mo, at. at. At… Ano ba yan ambilis naman kasi ni Baekhyun maglakad wala tuloy yung slow mo! Hala bakit ba everytime na nakikita ko siya ulit feeling ko mas nagiging gwapo siya?_

“Ehem.” Nagfake cough si Baekhyun dahilan para ibaba ni Sehun ang cellphone niya at mapatingin sa kanila. “Hi kuya! Pede ba magpapicture etong kaibigan ko sayo?” _ASDFGHJKL etong si baekhyun walanghiya talaga. Walanghiya at walang hiya. Bigla nalang nagtatanong agad ng ganun, sandali hindi pa ako ready._

Hindi pa sumasagot si Sehun, tinulak na ni Baekhyun si Junmyeon sa tabi ni Sehun. Kinuha ni Baekhyun ang cellphone ni Junmyeon at lumayo sa kanila. “Ready na. One. Two. Three.” Tipid na ngiti lang ang pinakita ni Junmyeon kasi kinikilig talaga siya. Oo, may nadagdag na naman sa reasons to crush sehun niya, _Amoy gwapo din. Ang bango jusko._

“Junmyeon.” Tawag ni Baekhyun habang sinesenyasan na lumapit kay Sehun. Napatingin naman si Sehun kay Junmyeon na nasa tabi niya at napangiti. At dahil si Baekhyun ay si Baekhyun, nakuhanan niya rin yung tumingin at nagsmile si Sehun kay Junmyeon. 

Nakangiting lumapit si Baekhyun after magpic, “Thank you kuya. Bagay kayo ng kaibigan ko.” _Grabe ka naman Baekhyun, walanghiya ka talaga noh? Pero sige thank you, ililibre kita mamaya hihi._

“Tara na JUNMYEON KIM. Bye kuya.” Ngumiti si Baekhyun at hinigit si Junmyeon. _Suking-suki si Baekhyun sa pagkakaladkad sa akin ah._ Lumingon ulit si Junmyeon nang huling beses kay Sehun at nagsmile.

“Oh ayan, you’re welcome. For the first time feel ko magugustuhan mo yung pictures na kinuhanan ko. Tapos nahuli ko pa na tumingin sayo. Inemphasize ko na rin yung buong pangalan mo para ma-add ka niya sa facebook. Buti nalang kaibigan mo ako.” Proud na pagkukwento ni Baekhyun habang naglalakad.

Si Junmyeon nakangiti lang habang tinitingnan ang pictures nila. “Hoy kilig na kilig ka naman diyan.”

“Oo, bakit ba! Sabi mo nga bagay kami eh!” Masayang sabi ni Junmyeon bago i-hug si Baekhyun, “Thanks Baek!!! Dabest ka talaga!”

“I know.”

Napatigil sa paglalakad si Baekhyun nang maka-receive ng text from his babe. “Oh? Nasa realto daw si Chanyeol. Balik tayo.”

“HALA BAKA NANDUN PA SI SEHUN NAKAKAHIYA!!!”

“Baka naman umalis na, bat naman siya mags-stay. Guard ba siya dun? Di naman diba? Kaya tara na para marami pa tayong masakyan,” sabi sa kaniya ni Baekhyun at nauna nang maglakad. _Dear destiny, sabi ko naman po sa inyo okay na ako last na yon hehe, sana po umalis na siya. Nakakahiya po kasi talaga, tsaka kinikilig pa rin po ako. Gusto ko pong sumigaw ng AAAAAAAA pero baka maweirduhan sa akin ang mga tao. Sana po umalis na siya dun kasi di nga naman po siya guard para magbantay dun. Tsaka awkward po talaga promise._

“Babe!”

* * *

chanyeol

Hoy

Psst

Oh?

Bakit tol?

Saw baekhyun

Talaga?

Bakit?

Anong bakit?

Baka kasi nasa EK din ako

Tol gamit ng utak

Di yan display lang

Gago

Yabang om

Bat ka nandito

Bawal unggoy dito

Bat ikaw pede?

Gago ka brad 

Nakakasakit ka ng damdamin

Ulol

Sensitive ka na ngayon?

Dati pa kita tinatawag na unggoy ah

Parang di kaibigan

Bakit ba?

Limot mo

Alin ba?

Sabihin mo na kaya

Pasuyo ka pa

Di kita jowa ah

Gago

Birthday ni Sejeong ngayon

Ahhhh kaya kayo nandito? 

Celebration?

Pasabi happy birthday

Gago ka talaga

Ikaw din tol parehas lang

Birthday ko rin ngayon

Weh?

Kambal nga diba

Isip isip din tol

Sumasakit ulo ko sayo

Di mo agad sinabi

Ok happy birthday 

Libre ka naman diyan

1:36PM

Birthday boy

Oh?

Sama ka samin

San?

Sa puso mo

Gago bahala ka nga

De joke lang

Sama ka samin tatlo kasi kami

Alam mo na odd 

Wow alam mo yung odd

Oo tol wag ka mabibigla 

Pero alam ko rin yung even

Gege

Sunduin mo ako

Kasama naman ni Sejeong si Mina

Sama nalang ako sainyo

YONNNN

Ge san ka ba birthday boy

* * *

Nakasakay na sa Swan sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol. Samantalang si Sehun at Junmyeon nag-iintay pa sa mababakante. Hindi sila nag-iimikan kasi awkward? Oo, awkward. Kung alam lang sana ni Junmyeon na kaibigan pala ni Chanyeol si Sehun, hindi na dapat siya nagpapicture. Si Sehun naman, medyo nahihiya pa rin. Baka kasi maging fc siya pag nagsimula siya umimik.

Maya-maya pa ay may nabakante ng swan. Si Sehun ang unang sumakay para maalalayan niya si Junmyeon sa pagsakay. “Thank you.” Nahihiyang sabi ni Junmyeon nang tinaggap niya ang kamay ni Sehun. Umupo na siya at nagsimulang magpedal. _Shocks may electric current charot. Pero seryoso nafeel din ba niya yung spark o guni-guni ko lang yon._ Palihim na sinulyapan ni Junmyeon ang katabi. _Ang tangos ng ilong, ang kinis pa. Ngayon ko lang napansin na may scar pala siya, mas lalo tuloy siyang gumwapo sa paningin ko. Hala Junmyeon Kim nakailang sabi ka na ba ng gwapo na word ngayong araw? Kung sa twitter lang baka trending na yung salitang gwapo eh._

“Okay ka lang?” 

Natauhan si Junmyeon nang marinig niya si Sehun, nakatingin sa kaniya kaya napaiwas siya. “Oo okay lang ako salamat. Ikaw okay ka lang?” _Oo, tinagalog ko lang yung I’m fine thank you how about you. Hindi na naman niya siguro mahahalata yun._

“Nga pala, I’m Sehun.” 

“Alam ko.”

“Huh?”

“I mean narinig ko kasing sinabi ng girlfriend mo kanina.” Nahihiyang paliwanag ni Junmyeon. 

“Girlfriend?” Takang tanong ni Sehun bago niya narealize, “Ahhh. Di ko girlfriend yun. Kapatid ko yun. Twin sister. Si Sejeong.” _Ahhhh hindi naman pala girlfriend, kapatid naman pala. Twin sister. Okay okay kala ko kasi girlfriend. Buti nalang hindi, di naman sa pagiging bitter ulit, opinyon ko lang, hindi kasi sila bagay. Mas bagay kami charot._

“Ahhh.”

“Ikaw?”

“Ako? Ahm… wala akong ganun.”

“What do you mean?”

“Wala akong kakambal. Only child lang ako. Bakit mo natanong?” 

“No, not that.” _huh? Eh alin ba?_

“Wala rin akong girlfriend.”

“Not surprised.”

“Bakit naman?”

“Crush mo ako diba?”

“Pano mo nalaman!”

Napatawa naman si Sehun sa naging sagot ni Junmyeon. “So crush mo nga ako?” Tiningnan niya si Junmyeon na may halong pang-aasar. Namula si Junmyeon, “Obvious ba?”

“Hmm. Medyo?”

_First time kong umamin. Ganito pala yung feeling?_

“Junmyeon.”

“Bakit?”

“Just checking. Hindi ka kasi nagpapakilala eh.” Natawa nang bahagya si Sehun. Yung kanina kasing tinatanong niya ay hindi naman tungkol sa kakambal o girlfriend ni Junmyeon. Akala niya kasi magpapakilala din si Junmyeon gaya ng ginawa niya.

“Ganun ba? Sorry. I’m Junmyeon nga pala.”

“Alam mo ba birthday ko ngayon.”

Nagulat si Junmyeon, “Talaga??? Hindi ko alam eh. Pero happy birthday!!!” Masayang binati niya si Sehun. _Ahhh kaya pala special day hindi pala anniversary. Birthday pala. Wala akong gift sa kaniya syempre ngayon lang kami nagkakilala kaya ako nalang yung gift, joke._

“Thank you.” Sehun smiled.

* * *

“Ano kayang feeling ng baliktad?,” mahinang tanong ni Junmyeon sa sarili niya. Nakapila sila ngayon sa Space Shuttle. Kinakabahan siya kasi never niya pa na-try dito. Oks na siya sa Roller Skater lang kasi favorite niya nga yun. “Pwede bang sa Roller Skater nalang ulit?”

“Pede naman.” Nagulat si Junmyeon nang sumagot ang nasa likuran niya. _Lakas naman ng pandinig neto bumubulong na nga lang ako. Sige mag-iisip nalang ulit ako para hindi niya marinig._

“Takot ka?”

“Medyo.”

“Nandito naman ako.”

“Takot pa rin ako.”

“Gusto mo magback-out?,” tanong ni Sehun at tumango naman si Junmyeon. 

“Tara.”

“Magbaback-out ka rin?”  
“Oo samahan kita.”

“Bakit?”

“Hmmm… Kasi gusto kita kasama?”

“Ayaw mo sumakay diyan? Sayang bayad.”

“Na-try ko na yan. No fun.”

“Weh? Baka naman takot ka rin?”

“Hindi ah. Di ako kagaya ni Chanyeol,” pabulong na sinabi ni Sehun kaya napatawa naman si Jun.

“Hoy hoy ano yan binabackstab niyo yata ako,” singit ni Chanyeol.

“Naks may pabulungan nang nagaganap,” pang-aasar naman ni Baekhyun.

“Pass muna kami tol. Text text nalang,” paalam ni Sehun saka hinila si Junmyeon paalis ng pila. _Kinikilig ako parang nakita ko na to sa mga drama. Siya na ba talaga si Mr. Right?_

Binitawan ni Sehun ang braso ni Junmyeon at nag-sorry. _Okay lang naman, forgiven. Baka gusto mo yung kamay naman next? Joke lang._ Pumunta sila sa Dodgem, mahaba ang pila pero willing to wait naman at wala rin namang bago. Kailan ba umikli ang pila dito.

Nakapila sila habang nagkwekwentuhan. _Feel ko close na kami, fc din kasi tong si Sehun eh pero okay lang kinikilig naman ako. Ipagpatuloy mo lang yan hehe._

Napansin ni Sehun na kanina pang nakatingin yung isang lalaki kay Jun kaya lumapit siya kay Jun at sapat na ang likod niya para maharangan si Junmyeon mula sa paningin ng lalaki. Hindi naman napansin ni Junmyeon yon at patuloy lang sa pagkkwento.

“Kapag binangga kita, magagalit ka?”

“Bakit naman ako magagalit di ako immature noh! Tsaka magaling ako magdrive,” sagot ni Junmyeon.

“Magaling din naman ako magdrive pero nababangga pa rin ako diyan.”

“Ediwow. Pero wag mo akong babanggain.”

“Bakit naman?”  
“Ayoko eh.”

“Eh ako gusto ko.”

“Alin? Yung banggain ako o ako?”

“Both,” sagot ni Sehun dahilan para matahimik at mamula ulit si Junmyeon. Pinatong ni Sehun ang kamay niya sa ulo ni Junmyeon, saka ginulo ang buhok nito.

“Anong trip mo?” Inalis niya ang kamay ni Sehun at inayos ang buhok. Sinamaan niya ng tingin ang ngayon ay tumatawa na si Sehun. _Kung di ka lang gwapo eh._

“Ang liit mo pala.”

“Matangkad ka lang.”

“Pero maliit ka pa rin.”

“Cute naman ang height difference natin ah!” _Bakit pakiramdam ko hindi ko dapat yun sinabi? Pero okay lang totoo naman ah. Cute naman talaga lalo na kung aakbayan niya ako o kaya ibaback hug. Baka naman, char._

Lumipas ang oras at turn na nila. Enjoy na enjoy si Sehun na asarin si Junmyeon. Palagi niya itong binabangga. Nung una, naiinis si Junmyeon at nagrereklamo na hindi na siya makapagdrive nang ayos pero nung pahuli, nag-enjoy siya na gumanti nalang kay Sehun. Dahil sa sobrang pag-eenjoy, umulit pa ulit sila bago sumakay sa Roller Skater.

* * *

Baekhyun

Junmyeon

Enjoy na enjoy ba?

Nakalimutan mo na ako

Hello, ako to si Baekhyun

Kamusta ang date?

Baka gusto niyo na kaming tagpuin

Hello? Hello????

Hi

Si Sehun to

Ay wow may palitan na ng cellphone na naganap?

Nasan si Junmyeon?

Nasan kayo?

Malapit sa anchor’s away

Nahihilo kasi si Junmyeon

Ako muna nagtext

Ge pupunta na kami dyan

Take your time

  
  


“Okay ka lang? Gusto mo pa ng tubig?,” nag-aalalang tanong ni Sehun. Naiyak si Junmyeon habang nakasakay sa ride kasi hilong-hilo na raw siya. Pumikit nalang siya, gustong-gusto matapos yung ride kasi feel niya anytime masusuka na siya. Inakbayan siya ni Sehun at naglean si Jun sa chest ni Sehun hanggang sa matapos ang ride. Ngayon nakaupo sila sa bench na malapit. 

“Medyo nahihilo pa pero okay na.”

“Sure ka? Dito muna tayo. Pupuntahan nalang nila tayo.” 

Napapikit si Junmyeon, medyo nahihilo pa siya kaya isinandal ni Sehun ang ulo ni Junmyeon sa balikat niya. Hindi na rin umalma si Junmyeon. Nanatili sila sa ganung posisyon hanggang sa dumating sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol. Umupo nalang din muna ang dalawa at hinintay na umayos ang pakiramdam ni Junmyeon.

* * *

Kasalukuyan silang nakapila ngayon sa Rio Grande. Mahaba din ang pero umuusad naman kahit papano. Nakita nila sina Sejeong at Mina kaya niyaya na rin nilang sumama kasi kulang din naman sila. Nakilala din naman agad ni Sejeong si Junmyeon. Nasa unahan ng pila sina Sejeong at Mina kasunod sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun, at sa huli sina Sehun at Junmyeon. Parang nasa kani-kanila ring mundo ang tatlong pares.

“Sure ka okay ka na?”

“Oo promise. Last na yan please. Kanina ka pa tanong nang tanong eh.” Napatawa lang si Sehun sa sinabi ni Junmyeon. Hinubad nya ang sweater niya kaya napuna naman ni Junmyeon, “Hay salamat inalis mo na rin. Hindi ka ba nababanasan?”

“Sanay naman akong magsweater,” inayos ni Sehun ang plain white shirt niya at binibigay kay Junmyeon ang sweater. “Oh.”

“Bakit? Mabanas nga eh.”

“Edi suotin mo mamaya.”

“Gusto mo lang ako pagbitbitin noh?”

“Hindi ah,” natawa si Sehun at naglean down para bumulong, “Para di masyado mabasa damit mo.” _Bakit po??? Fall na fall na po ako. Grabe maghapon na po akong kinilig. Sana naman hindi to panaginip noh?_

Tumayo nang maayos si Sehun at nilagay muna sa isang balikat ang sweater. “Ako muna magdadala baka sabihin mo ulit gusto kita pagbitbitin eh.”

* * *

Mabilis lumipas ang oras, matapos ang dinner at mahabang kwentuhan, pumila na sila sa Wheel of Fate. Last ride bago umuwi. Lahat sila nag-enjoy pero syempre di na rin kaya ng powers nila na sumakay pa.

Hindi na nakakabigla kung ang magkasama sa isa ay si Baekhyun at Chanyeol tapos si Junmyeon at Sehun. Kahit sila mismo hindi rin makapaniwala na mabilis silang naging close. Siguro kasi parehas magaan ang loob nila sa isa’t isa at siguro dahil parehas namang interesado.

“Junmyeon. Nag-enjoy ka ba?”

“Yup. Sobra. Kahit nakakahilo talaga dun sa anchor’s away at hindi na ako uulit, masaya naman. Nakakapagod pero masaya.” Nakangiting kwento ni Junmyeon.

“Nag-enjoy din ako. Best birthday na siguro.”

Nanlaki ang mata ni Junmyeon, “Oo nga pala! Birthday mo nga pala! Happy Birthday ulit.”

Nakangiti lang na nakatingin si Sehun kay Junmyeon na ngayon ay tumitingin sa paligid. Di naman niya masisisi si Junmyeon dahil maganda nga ang view sa taas, mahangin pa. Pero para kay Sehun, mas magandang view ang tinitingnan niya ngayon. “Junmyeon.”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you.”

Napatingin sa kaniya si Junmyeon, “Ha? Saan?”

“For this day. For giving me the best birthday.”

  
“Ha? Bakit ako? Pero sige you’re welcome hehe.”

“Di ko akalain na magiging ganito ang araw na to. Ganito kasaya. You know how birthdays have become ordinary habang tumatanda kaya I did not expect for something like this. Kaya I’m thankful. Thankful for meeting you.”

“Thankful din ako. Masaya ako ngayong araw kahit hindi ko birthday hehe.”

“Tabi ka sakin.”

“Huh? Ayoko baka hindi magbalance!”

“Dali na, mabilis lang. Picture lang tayo.”

“Ehhh baka tumaob tayo!”

“Ako bahala. Mabilis lang nga.”

“Ayoko papicture nalang tayo pagbaba hehe.”

“Damot. Sige ikaw nalang pipicture-an ko.”

“Wag ang pangit ko na.”

“Cute kaya.”

“Weh?”  
“Oo nga.” _Sobra._

**Author's Note:**

> Paalala, I'm still trying to write po hindi pa ako magaling hehe. This is the third fic i have finished and i really can't believe na the only push i needed was Pagtingin. Here's to more SeHo tagalog fics we deserve <3


End file.
